How it started - Yandere Simulator
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: The tale of how Osana and Taro became friends. So adorable. Inspired by the game, Yandere Simulator. This is kind of Osana x Taro or Taro x Osana, I didn't really think about the shipping possibilities though.


**Osana's POV.**

I remember it clearly. It's the one thing I can't forget! The first time... I met Senpai. It was when we were kids. That one particular day I was meant to have a play date with Senpai, it would be the first time I ever met him. Although, I lost my pet kitten that morning and was searching the house over and over again.

I didn't check the streets where it was most likely to run off because my dumb child mind was convinced it was inside. The fact that my parents told me I had to stay inside for the play date pretty much lost all my hopes for finding the kitten.

'You can just search for her together!' My parents would tell me. However, child Osana wasn't having any of that. I wanted to search alone so I could concentrate and because it was my precious kitten not his! I didn't want to get all his boy germs all over my cat!

What was the word I used at the time? 'Cooties'. Jeez how childish. Of course I know now that Senpai has no cooties but back then I was absolutely certain and wouldn't stop going on about it.

When Senpai was getting dropped off by his parents, I was searching the kitchen. I climbed onto the counter and reached to open the kitchen cupboard but it was poorly fitted since my dad is terrible with diy so it fell off it's hinges and almost hit me on the head as it fell down. It crashed onto the floor with a big SLAM and my parents and Senpai rushed in to see what was happening.

I remember saying 'phew' like it was all over but this catastrophe was just starting. Quickly, all the contents of the cupboard fell out and most of them hit me in the face resulting in me falling off the counter and onto the hard stone floor but luckily I a pack of marshmellows that had fallen out first broke my fall.

Senpai immediately rushed to my side. He was being nice but I wasn't in the mood as I just lost my kitten and embarrassed myself in front of him.

I was irritated and annoyed. That's kind of what I'm like to him now. If only I wasn't angry... He could've seen me a different way.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

He handed me a napkin to rub off the food of my face but I just pushed him away and got up.

"Hmph! I'm fine dummy! I can take care of myself!" I explained as I strormed out of the kitchen. I could hear my mother say 'Osana play nice!' from the kitchen I just left.

Strutting my way down the hallway, I finally came across the bathroom and locked myself in. Although, instead of wiping the food off, I just sat down leaning on the door with my arms crossed.

This is how I became a Tsundere. I'm not proud of that though. Although it is fun most of the time.

My father knocked on the door saying 'Osana, come out and play with Taro!'. My mother would say the same thing but I didn't budge.

That was until Senpai himself came over.

"Osana... That's your name right? Um... I heard you lost your cat! Um... Can I do anything to help?" He asked, pulling the door knob up and door.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh... Then maybe this could help?" He suggested, sliding a little ginger cat charm under the door and to the other sider where I was sitting.

"What's this?" I asked, turning around to see the charm. My eyes widened, it was perfect! Doubts aside, I picked it up and smiled at it. It was the first time another kid had given me such an amazing gift.

I then got up and opened the door.

"Um... Atcually I do need some help cleaning this off..." I sighed, moving aside so he could come in.

"I knew that cat charm would make you feel better!" He explained with a smile as he entered the bathroom.

"Hmph I never felt bad in the first place you dummy!" I mumbled.

I felt a bit annoyed as he reached for the towel on the bathroom desk, i don't like people touching my stuff. Trying to restrain myself from slapping that towel out of his hands, i forced a smile and watched him pick it up. This was the first time i let someone touch my stuff.

He approached me with the towel and put it up to my face. I couldn't help but be flustered, even as a kid, I was blushing. It's weird to fall in love at such a young age but i didn't quite realise it back then.

I decided to change the subject and turned away from him. "So what's your name again?" I asked.

"Taro Yamada" He replied with a smile. That was the name that would stick with me forever.

The rest of the day we just continued to search for my kitten. No luck, unfortunately. It was fun though. It was the most fun I'd had in ages.

When night came, Taro returned home and when I went to sleep, I thought of him.

Then... the day right after that, I remember when I was walking back from school...

I decided to walk down a dark alleyway since I heard some unusual noises, not the smartest thing to do but I was a curious child.

There were kids, three of them, from my school, crowding around something and laughing. I came closer to see what exactly they were doing.

"Woah! Look at it's eye! So gross!" One of them announced, holding a stick with a weird red substance on the end of it. He child threw the stick he was holding onto what the kids were crowding around.

That thing they were crowding around...

My kitten.

As soon as I noticed my kitten's little mews, like screaming for help, I ran right over and pushed one of the kids out the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The one I pushed shouted, grabbing my shoulder as a threatening gesture.

I grabbed his hand and pierced my nails into it, making him release his hand from my shoulder.

"You psycho!" The third one yelled, as the one I hurt, whined in agony.

"Look what you've done!" I screamed at them. "Look what you've done to this poor cat! My cat! I'll never forgive you!" I yelled once again, slapping one in the face. "YOU BAKAS!"

"Dude! This girl's totally insane!" One announced.

"Wait until the head master of the school finds out! She'll never be let into Akademi!" Another explained.

At this point, all my determination and courage was lost. I started to panic. My dream school, Akademi High, might not let me in!

Not knowing what to feel, angry and sad for my kitten, worried for my future, I picked up my kitten which had crimson red blood coming out from it's eye.

I couldn't look at my kitten... It was too much. I looked up at the three boys, they had huge smirks on their faces, like they just robbed a bank. Feeling helpless, I started to cry and I fell onto my knees. They looked down on me like I was trash and started laughing.

"Wow! She's so scared! To think she was atcually brave! What a coward!" One exclaimed, pointing at me.

"We should totally tell our teacher! Just imagine the look on this one's face as she gets turned down by Akademi!" The one with a hurt hand suggested.

All I could do was cry. I wanted to talk back like always but my mouth wouldn't open. They pushed past me and started to run back towards the school to tell of me. However, at the end of the alleyway, a famillar boy stood with arms out to stop them getting past.

"That's enough!" He shouted, with a frightened look on his face. It was... Taro!

"Oh look who it is! Book nerd! How about you get out of our way and get back to your lonely corner and read your dumb book?!" One stated, getting up in his face.

Taro looked really frightened, it seemed as if he wasn't used to standing up to bullies. So... why did he come to save **me?**

"No..." Taro replied.

"What?!" Another gasped.

"You want to fight or something?!" The hurt one announced.

"No. That's wrong! This is wrong! It's all wrong...! I'm going to tell of you about beating that beautiful kitten! Then... you won't be accepted into Akademi! Who will be laughing then?!" Taro screamed, looking frightened as ever.

"We won't let you! You punk-" One started, unluckily for him though, Taro already started running back to the school at top speed. The bullies followed after him, they weren't very fast though.

I was astounded. I had a stupid blush on my face and i couldn't move.

"Taro saved me..." I was still confused about what happened.

Coming back to reality, I looked down at my kitten. It was trying to move, i wondered how it could after all that beating.

I put my hand towards it to stroke it but it leapt out of my hands and hissed at me. It seemed as if it couldn't trust anyone anymore, not after the pain those boys put it through anyway.

Wiping my eyes, I got up off my knees and chased after my kitten that had started to run away from me, in the same direction of the school.

I chased it up to the school gates, it then jumped onto the gates, then the roof, then it vanished from sight. I sunk to my knees again. I had failed, hadn't I?

When it seemed that everything was hopeless, a hand came into my range of vision. I looked up to see who it was.

It was Taro.

My face lit up red and I suddenly felt alright, like none of that just happened.

"Are you ok...?" He asked me. It reminded me of our first play date.

"Of course I'm fine! Dummy!" I shouted, ignoring his offering hand to help me up and got up by myself. It took me a moment to realise but he had stratches all over his face. "The real question is... Are you ok? Those bullies didnt get you, did they? Jeez... you boys should be more careful." I announced.

"Well... I managed to tell the teacher everything that happened. She said that you'll still get into Akademi high and they won't." He started, giving me a brief second of relief. "The bullies... did catch me on my way out though... they ripped up my book and... and..." He started crying. Maybe this wasn't the same brave boy that saved me. Maybe this is who he really is. Even so... I was still attracted to him.

"H-hey! It's ok! How about we go get a new book from the library?" I asked, suddenly being nice too him like I wanted to in the first place.

He wiped his tears and looked me in the eyes. "Really?" He asked. I nodded my head.

We started to walk to the bookstore, he looked way more happy. Then, he did something unpredictable, he held my hand.

My face became as red as a tomato and I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

I was such a weird child... jeez.

"Osana..." Taro announced. I tried to stop blushing and looked him in the face. At the time I thought: 'What is he going to say? Is he going to confess his love to me?!' Obviously, that didn't happen. We were only kids and boys don't tend to think about love that much as a kid.

"Um... I don't have many friends... That's why my mother organised a play date with her friends daughter, you. I... wasn't very sure that you liked me at first but now..." He continued. It wasn't like a love confession but my heart still raced. "I'd like you to be my friend!" He shouted, in a sudden burst of courage. He said it so loud that it almost made me jump.

I stopped blushing and I looked down at our connected hands. "Taro..." I couldn't say anything. The answer was simple and I knew it... but for some reason I couldn't say anything. Maybe because I thought he was going to confess his love to me, making me disappointed. It was a little to stupid to think he'd atcually do that, only knowing me for a few days.

"If you don't want to, t-that's fine!" He said with some hesitation and fear of rejection. Although he wasn't some perfect knight in shining armour, he was the next best thing. The boy who unlocked my heart.

Taking my focus away from our connected hands and to his frightened face, I looked into his beautiful eyes and painted a warm smile on my face.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Dummy!" I giggled, holding his hand tighter.

Taro's face lit up with joy and he started to walk again, practically dragging me behind.

"T-taro! Slow down!" I laughed.

"To the library!" He said enthusiasticly, leading the way as we walked under the beautiful ray of the summer sunset.

And that's... **How it started.**

 **-THE END!-**

Thank you for reading! (If you read up to this part or just skipped to the ending) This was my first Yandere Simulator fanfiction. Osana isn't my favourite rival but I thought a good way to get to like her more was with this fanfiction! Hopefully this makes whoever reads this more fond of Osana, The greatest Tsundere. I wanted to do how she met Taro since they're childhood friends and I added in the cat charm because in the game it's attached to her phone and you get a quest to find it, so I thought 'Why's the charm so important to Osana?' and tried to spread light on that idea. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave any comments you want, bad or good. I've received many types of comments so I can deal with it. Give me some criticism so I can improve and tell me what you liked about this fanfiction (if you even liked any of it)!


End file.
